Family Far And Away
by Marymel
Summary: While in New Jersey, Brass sees a familiar face and thinks about Jackson and his Vegas family.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Since I've written stories where Riley meets with Catherine, Nick, Sara, and Wendy, I thought it was time for her to meet another member of Jackson's extended family again. I hated that Brass left CSI at the end of season 14. I always thought he and Jackson had a special kinship, so I wondered what might happen if Brass ever met with Riley again. I had to write it! Hope you all enjoy...and PLEASE review!**

Jim Brass missed being a cop and all the police and CSIs he worked with, but he had to admit he was enjoying visiting some of his ex-wife's friends and family in New Jersey. They didn't hold him responsible for Nancy's death - if anything, they'd warned her that coddling Ellie and holding so much anger toward Jim for their breakup would lead to something horrible, though they never imagined Ellie would be a serial killer. And Jim loved seeing some of his old friends again. They respected the seasoned detective, and knew he was a proud man who did his job and helped cleaned up the department years before.

Jim sat in a local diner nursing a cup of coffee. He thought about his relationship with his daughter and wished the murders never happened. But he and Ellie were talking and making amends, however small they were. He'd finished his sandwich and sighed, thinking of how far he'd come with the investigation and everything, when he received a text message. He looked at his phone and smiled when he saw Jackson Sanders smiling and happy. Even with everything that happened, Jim had no animosity towards his adoptive mom, Morgan. And he was grateful when she said he had nothing to be sorry for. Jim smiled when he read Greg's message. _Jacks misses you...and so do we. Take care!_

He smiled at the happy child, unaware of what Brass had been through with his daughter and why Morgan was really hurt a year ago - Jackson just loved his Uncle Jim. And Jim missed Jackson too.

As Jim started to leave, he spotted a familiar face enter the restaurant.

The woman did a double take when she saw the detective. "Brass?"

Jim smiled and nodded to Riley Adams, a CSI who worked with the team six years before - and was Jackson's biological mother. He had to admit she was still beautiful.

Riley smiled and laughed slightly. "Brass, hi! What are...what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I have some family business to take care of. What about you? I thought you were in Chicago."

"I am," Riley said with a nod. "I'm here for a forensics conference."

"Oh, yeah? Well, come." He gestured to his table. "Have a seat."

Riley nodded, smiled and took a seat. "Thanks. Can you, um, recommend anything?"

"You like corned beef?"

Riley relaxed and smiled. "Sure."

Jim waved the waitress over and she took Riley's order and refilled Jim's coffee. When the waitress left, the CSI smiled hesitantly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You look good, by the way."

"Thanks. I cut my hair a while back." Riley nervously ran her hand through her short blonde hair.

"It looks good. Looks like Chicago agrees with you."

Riley nodded and relaxed a bit more. "Yeah. I work with some great people."

After the waitress brought Riley's drink, the CSI took a deep breath as Jim sipped his coffee. "I uh...I talked to Greg a while back."

Jim breathed a heavy sigh. "Yeah?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. Greg didn't say much...he was worried about Morgan. But I talked to Ecklie. He told me..." she nervously glanced at the detective.

"Yeah," Jim said with a heavy sigh. "That's the family business I'm here for. I'm helping her sister take care of my ex's estate."

Seeing the detective she knew as a strong, stubborn man so unsure and sad, Riley knew he'd been through hell. "I'm so sorry."

Jim nodded. "Thanks. And Morgan's okay...I mean, she, uh..."

Riley nodded. "Greg said Jackson was scared. He just knew she got an owie. That's what he always said when he got hurt."

Jim smiled sadly. "Yeah. He's really an amazing kid."

"I know," Riley said with a nod. "And...I know Morgan's been more of a mom to him than I ever was."

Knowing how Ellie was always his daughter and he wished he could've had the same second chance with her that Morgan had with her father, Jim sighed. "Riley...I'm not going to judge you, if that's what you're thinking."

As the waitress set the food on the table, Riley glanced at Jim with relief. "Thank you. One thing I always did was tell Jackson his daddy loves him."

Jim smiled softly. "Jackson always says his daddy always had him in his heart."

Riley smiled when she thought of how Jackson and Greg belonged together. "Yeah." Taking a small bite of her sandwich, Riley said, "You were right. This is great."

Jim chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm," Riley said. Knowing how Morgan was truly Jackson's mom and how she loved her son and he loved his extended family, Riley sighed. "I haven't talked to Morgan lately...but I talked to Jackson."

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Nodding, Riley said, "Yeah. I had a rough case a few months ago...a woman killed her son to be with her boyfriend. I wanted to talk to Greg...I was going to ask him to let me listen to him play or something...but Jackson answered the phone. He didn't know it was me. I said I was a friend of his daddy's...and he told me he's okay." Riley blinked back tears that threatened to fall. "He told me he loves to go on bug hunts with his daddy."

"Yeah," Jim said with a soft chuckle. "We call him Grissom Jr."

Riley smiled. "He told me he loves his family. He said his daddy's the best...the bestest, in his words." Riley and Jim shared a soft laugh.

"He loves Greg," Jim said. "And he's grown so much,"

"Greg still sends me pictures sometimes," Riley said. "But he's got his own family...the one he should have had all along."

Jim nodded. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Riley...I don't know why you felt you had to leave Vegas, but you were part of the team."

Riley sighed deeply. "After everything...I heard about what happened with Langston."

"Yeah. He confessed to IA after it happened. He and Doc are still good friends. Last I heard, he and his ex-wife were teaching again."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's a cellist. I think the music helped after...you know Haskell kidnapped her?"

Riley nodded. "Greg filled me in after I left Jackson. So horrible."

"Yeah," Jim said with a heavy sigh. Looking at the headstrong woman, he said, "But things worked out. Catherine left to work with the FBI, you know."

"Yeah," Riley said with a nod. "She and some FBI agents were here earlier this year on the case of a serial killer. We had a good talk. I apologized for what I said in the exit interview...and we made peace."

Jim nodded, then said, "I heard about what you wrote in the exit interview."

"And it was unfair, I know," Riley said defensively. "But I was angry. I hadn't known your friend who was killed, Grissom was in his own little world..."

"I know."

Riley sighed deeply. "The only thing I wish I could change is I'd given Greg custody of Jackson the moment he was born," she said honestly.

Jim sighed and took Riley's hand. When she looked in his eyes, he said, "I can tell you Greg doesn't hate you...and I don't think Jackson hates you either. He knows you loved him so much you gave him to his daddy. And they love each other so much."

Riley nodded. Knowing how they and Morgan were a family, she sighed. "I know. And I know Morgan loves them and they love her. And...she's good for them."

"Yes, she is," Jim said honestly. "They're a family."

"I know," Riley said softly but honestly. "That's...that's what makes it better. Knowing Jackson is where he should be."

Jim nodded. "He is...and he's come so far. He's got a great family, he's in kindergarten."

Riley nodded and a soft smile crept onto her face. "He's where he belongs...with his family."

"And he's got a great family. You know...they had a new addition a while back."

Riley raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Jim smiled. "Yeah. Jackson loves her and can't spend enough time with her." Seeing Riley nod and look distant, Jim smiled and added, "Jackson says she even sleeps on his bed. He wanted to take her to school with him...but they don't allow dogs on the bus."

Riley looked surprised. "A dog?"

"Yeah," Jim said with a warm smile. "Someone adopted a mutt from a shelter and dumped her on the walking trail in a gated neighborhood while he committed murder. The dog was rescued, and after the shelter did some temperament tests, Greg and Morgan adopted her. Jackson named her Scruffy."

Riley laughed softly. "Scruffy, huh?"

Jim chuckled. "Yeah. Jackson adores her. Greg said she fit right in to their family. They think she's a Jack Russell mix."

"Sounds like a great pet," Riley said with a warm smile.

"Yeah," Jim said with a soft smile. "Before I left, Jackson told me about spending the day at the dog park with Scruffy, Sam and Hank." When Riley looked confused, Jim added, "Oh, Sam is Nick's dog, and Hank is Sara's. She's Grissom's wife...uh, ex-wife."

"I know," Riley said softly. Now Jim looked surprised. Riley smiled softly and said, "She was here for a conference a while back. We talked...about Jackson, mostly. She said she and Jackson are kindred spirits."

Jim smiled thoughtfully. "They are...and so are Jackson and me. He's the most loving kid I've ever seen."

Riley breathed deeply and smiled, thinking of the son she loved even if she never knew how to be a mom. "I am so sorry about everything that happened. I know it doesn't mean much..."

"Thank you," Jim said honestly. "And I'll...I'll be okay."

Riley nodded. Picking at her sandwich, she asked, "How long have you been away from Vegas?"

"Oh," Jim said with a sigh. "Officially about two months. I left after Ellie...she's my daughter." Riley nodded. "She tried to kill herself a while back. And...it's sad, but it took that for us to talk."

Riley sighed deeply and looked down. She'd always respected the detective, and never knew he'd been through so much hell with his family. Still, knowing he would be okay and he was one of Jackson's favorite people gave Riley a sense of peace.

"I-I know this probably doesn't mean much," Riley said after taking a deep breath. "But I've always respected you."

Jim smiled softly at the young woman. "Thank you. And I meant what I said. You were a

part of the team..."

Riley shook her head. "Maybe. But everything...I felt like Langston's babysitter..."

"He had a lot to learn," Jim said defensively. "So did you."

Riley looked at the detective and slowly nodded, knowing how stubborn and brash she'd been in the past. Her features softened as she sighed. "Yeah. Anger management classes will teach you that." Sighing softly, she added, "I didn't know your friend who was killed...I guess I could have been more...sensitive."

Jim nodded. "Warrick. You might have liked him." He smiled softly. "His son is one of Jackson's best friends."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. His name's Eli, and he's about a year older than Jackson. But those two..." Jim chuckled softly. "They're best pals. Sometimes I take care of Eli while his mom's at work. He always asks if Jackson's coming over. They love each other."

A soft smile crossed Riley's face. "That's good, really. I'm glad Jackson's okay. And...I guess everything worked out as it should. Jackson's with his family, where he should have been all along."

Seeing the CSI so quiet and reserved, Jim knew she'd matured since she left Vegas. And he realized she really did love her son and knew he was okay.

After a few moments, Riley sighed. "I am sorry for not being there for Jackson like I should have been. And I am sorry about everything you and Morgan have been through." Jim was about to thank her when Riley said," But my son...he's where he should be. Greg and Jackson love each other so much. And Morgan's a great mom...better than I was."

Jim's features softened and he sighed quietly. "You're right," he said after a few moments. "Jackson is where he should be. And I know he's doing great. Riley...if you're expecting me to be angry...I'm not. And neither is Jackson."

Riley relaxed and smiled. "Thank you. And maybe...someday I'll see Jackson again. But he has his family. He's where he should be. And...so am I."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've been seeing a professor at the University for almost two years now. I met him when I investigated a student's disappearance. Turns out she just ran away..."

"Well, that's good," Jim said honestly.

"Thank you. And...he knows about Jackson, and he's okay with everything."

"That's even better."

Riley smiled softly. "I _am _sorry for leaving Jackson so much." She chuckled sadly. "When I talked to him, he didn't even know it was me."

Jim smiled sadly. "I think he knows you love him. You wouldn't have had him and given him to Greg. And they are great."

Sighing deeply, Riley smiled. "That's all I've ever wanted for Jackson...for him to be happy. And he is. I guess..."

"We're all okay?" Jim tentatively asked.

Riley nodded. "I wish things could have been different...but Jackson has a family. He's where he belongs. And I'm doing well, too. I know now not to be so stubborn all the time...anger management," she added with a soft chuckle.

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, I've been there. And they're doing great. And I'm glad you're okay, too."

Hesitantly, Riley asked, "What about you?"

Sighing, Jim said, "I'm getting there. I know I'm not to blame for my daughter. And...I'm doing okay. Not perfect, but okay."

"That's good," Riley said with an understanding smile. "And I'm glad Jackson has you."

Jim smiled. "I'm glad I have him. Before I left, we had a good talk. I told him I'm still going to be in Vegas if he ever needs anything. He and Greg have already invited me for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Aw, that's great," Riley said with a warm smile. Looking down at her plate, she sighed quietly. "I guess life goes on, huh?"

"Yeah," Jim said with a sad smile. "I'm glad you're doing okay, really."

Riley looked up and smiled. "Thanks. I hope things get better...I mean..."

"No, it's okay," Jim assured her. I'm taking things one day at a time. And I've got good friends...family."

Riley smiled. "Jackson too?"

"Yeah," Jim said with a warm smile. "As soon as I get back to Vegas, he and I are going to take Eli fishing."

Riley smiled softly. "That's wonderful. I'm glad everyone's doing well. And I hope things work out well for you."

"Thanks," Jim said with a soft smile. Sighing quietly, he said, "Maybe you can call Jackson again sometime...he can tell you about going fishing with Eli."

"That would be great," Riley said. She smiled as she thought of how Jackson thrived with his father and how he loved his family. Looking at the detective she respected, Riley said, "I know the circumstances suck...but it is great to see you."

"You too," Jim said honestly.

As Jim took out his wallet, Riley shook her head. "No, Brass..."

"I invited you," Jim insisted. "Let me do this."

Riley smiled softly. "Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Just then, both their cell phones rang. Jim smiled when he saw Annie Kramer's name on his caller ID. "I've gotta get this," he told Riley.

"It's okay," Riley assured him. "This is my boyfriend. I told him I'd call."

Jim shook Riley's hand. "I'm glad you're doing well. It's great seeing you again."

"You too."

Jim wrote his phone number on a napkin and handed it to Riley. "Keep in touch, I mean that."

Riley smiled, relieved her Vegas family were okay and Jim was healing. "I will," she said honestly. "It's been too long."

"Yeah."

Jim left, feeling oddly at peace. He hadn't seen Riley since she'd returned to Vegas to give Greg custody of their son. Knowing Jackson was safe with his family and Riley really was at peace gave him a sense of peace as well.

Riley watched Jim leave, sensing anger and sadness leave him as he met a friend - she assumed it was the former detective he told her about. Riley smiled when she saw a genuine smile cross Jim's face. Both were more at peace than they'd been in a long time, and both knew they'd be okay.

Answering their phones, both smiled their first genuine smiles in days. Knowing both would truly be all right, they felt the sadness and anger slide away as they spoke to their loved ones.

Both knew they would be fine, and so would Jackson.

**The End.**


End file.
